


Daddy's Halloween Baby

by Iwantutobehapppier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Play, Breeding, Creampie, Daddy Kink, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 07:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20774468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwantutobehapppier/pseuds/Iwantutobehapppier
Summary: Watching Steve with kids at the Avenger Compound Halloween event gets you thinking about kids of your own.





	Daddy's Halloween Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @sherrybaby14 Fall Challenge. My Prompt was “I don’t want to go in there, it’s scary.” Uuuh so I want Steve Rogers to put a baby in me and that was the fuel for this lolol. Comments welcomed and encouraged haha.

“I don’t want to go in there, it’s scary,” the tremble in the shortest of the school children’s voice pulled on your heartstrings. However seeing the helpless look of the towering suited Captain America the child clung to you had to bite your lower lip to hold in your laughter.

Steve hadn’t dealt with kids outside of giving autographs since Bucky’s little sisters back in the 1930’s. Having one cling to him as he stood with a group of children outside of the Haunted House erected on the Avengers Compound grounds was less than ideal situation for America’s hero.

You wanted to save him, you really, really did but the look of fear on his face regarding children was too good not to enjoy. Truth be told your desire to watch this play out far outweighed your obligations to save your love from his undue fears. Gesturing to the little girl clinging to his leg you hoped Steve would try to assuage her fears.

With a deep breath Steve knelt down to the little girl’s eye level and raised his arm, doing an exaggerated flex. You licked your bottom lip watching the flex of muscles you were rather familiar with.

“You see these arms?” The girl dressed as black widow let out a soft confirmation while her tiny finger pokes the unyielding muscle. “They’ve taken down numerous Nazis, aliens and bad guys of all kind.” Her eyes widen at Steve’s words, mouth dropping open. 

“I promise you they’ll protect you from anything in there, okay?” The little girl nods her head wrapping her arms around Steve’s neck. He pulls her close to stand up and the two of them made their way into the haunted house.

Staying a few steps behind you held your hand to your mouth trying your best to keep your cool at Steve’s paternal nature. While the two of you had spoken in abstract of having children, watching him interact with the little girl left an ache deep inside. You wanted to bare his children right now.

However all the children that had been brought to enjoy the ‘Avenger Halloween’ event Pepper suggested for PR where a reminder that your dirty thoughts about being filled with a super soldier’s sperm should be put on the back burner. For now.

The sky was beginning to turn darker shades for the oncoming dusk as you knelt down helping children light the candle inside their jack-o-lanterns. With the children’s pumpkins illuminated you noticed a young boy struggling to pick his up. Moving between children you knelt down once more to help the young boy hold his pumpkin up for photos. You couldn’t help the bright smile that spread across your face seeing the outlines of Captain America shield glowing bright from the pumpkin. 

Beyond the photographer Steve watches you support majority of the pumpkins weight. Steve had removed his cowl, feeling he’s had sufficient time in his full regalia for the children. The earnest of your smile made the corners of his mouth lift, he always does enjoy seeing you happy. 

Once the photos were completed you caught sight of Steve chatting with Sam and made your way towards them. Approaching the pair Sam patted Steve’s shoulder.

“Alright Steve they want us at the bobbing apple area. Tony’s got something planned for us.” You frowned at Sam’s words. Steve looked at you with a creased brow, he never liked being far from you for long and the two of you had barely seen each other since the morning.

Taking your hand in his, Steve gave you a gentle squeeze. “I’ll find you later sweetheart.” Your chest warmed at his affections and nodded, disappointed to let his hand go as he followed Sam.

True to his word he found you later that evening. The kids were all on their way home, bellies full of candied apples with bags loaded to the brim of candy and small Stark Tech gadgets.

You had already removed your full regalia, preferring simple sweater and yoga pants, content to munch on candy you snagged while watching a horror movie with Wanda. 

Steve stood behind the couch you occupied watching the movie on with a frown. He wasn’t a fan of horror movies.

“So unrealistic,” he called out as the female character ran upstairs. Wanda and yourself jumped in your seats. 

“Steve you need to warn people you’re in a room.” Wanda scolded, you turned your head to see his brow furrow further at her words.

Looking down at you his face softened, but eyes narrowed at the candy bowl you were attempting to hide under your sweater.

“Sweets this late? Your going to feel sick tomorrow.” Your nose wrinkled at him. 

“Thanks Dad,” you rolled your eyes. In his slacks and characteristic button up made the fatherly persona you had seen in him only increase with his comment on your candy consumption.

Setting the bowl down you leap over the back of the couch. Catching Steve off guard was always hard to do. You couldn’t help the satisfaction at the shock that encompass his face as you wrap your arms around his neck. On reflex his arms encase your waist tight to his body.

“What has gotten into you?” His eyebrows almost touching his hair line in shock at your uncharacteristic behavior.

“Just wanted to feel those strong Nazi, alien and bad guy take down muscles for myself,” you teased enjoying the soft blush blooming across his cheeks.

“You know I’m not the best with kids,” his eyes drop to the side, when his insecurities were out in open you knew he had let the Captain America persona down and was just your Steve once more. 

“I thought you were rather fatherly with her,” Your elbows rested on his shoulders fingers carding through his hair. Raising to the tip of your toes and pressed your lips against the shell of his ear. 

“Very much like a daddy.” The dip in your voice at the final word caused Steve’s nostrils to flare, inhaling so fast he was choking on his own spit.

Turning you around he guided you out of the common areas towards private quarters. Not wanting to continue this conversation with prying ears and rather not have anyone see what your new title was doing to him. You weren’t even able to say goodnight to Wanda, not sure she even noticed your departure being so enthralled in her movie once more.

Once inside your shared rooms the lights automatically turned on thanks to the AI. Steve kicked the door shut and your turned to face him again only to have his arm snake around your waist and pull you flush to him. 

You pulled your lower lip between your teeth looking up at him with hooded eyes. Steve gave a trepidatious look as your hands slip up his chest.

“You like being called daddy?” The silence reigning between the two of you gave way to his very audible swallow.

“You wanna be a daddy?” His head tilts calculating the levity of your words.

“What was that sweetheart?” The richness of his voice rising through his chest gave you pause. Looking at him with hooded eyes you pressed on.

“You wanna be a Daddy?” Your hands slide around his neck playing with the fine hairs at the base. “You wanna put a baby in me, daddy?”

His eyes dilated a fraction, without hesitation he lifted your entire body up to his chest as a groom would carry his bride. With purposeful steps he makes his way to your shared bed where he sets you down with care.

He rolls the sleeves of his button up shirt to his elbows, you couldn’t control the way you lick your bottom lip at the sight. His hand caress your cheek and you nuzzle into the warmth of his hand on reflex closing your eyes.

“You know better than to play around with something like that.” His voice deep with desire. Your eyes flicker open catching his enlarged pupils hiding the gorgeous blues and greens of his iris. Idly you hoped your child had his eyes.

“I’m not playing,” you pull your lower lip between your teeth again, watching his reaction. Steve’s hand on your cheek coaxes your head to upturn to his. Your lips barely touching as he turns his head down.

“You gonna be a good girl and let daddy flood your sweet pussy?” A whimper passes your lips at his words. “You want to feel daddy’s big bare cock?”

You barely contain you groan. “Yes,” you mewl “Please daddy!”

He crashes his lips against yours, unbridled desire pouring from his mouth to yours. His tongue taking residence against yours. His hands are frantic moving underneath your sweater slipping under the sports bra he finds beneath.

When he massages your breasts you are unable to hold back your whimpers. One of your hands cards through his hair gripping tight as you gasp when he plucks your nipples. The other digs into his back, bunching up his shirt to untuck from his pants.

Pulling his mouth from yours, with one movement he whips your sweater and bra off. He begins to unbutton his shirt but your hands cover his. Looking at him through your eyelashes you whisper out “Let me.”

His arms fall away to snake around your waist squeezing your ass in his large hands. With shaky hands you work on unbuttoning his shirt in haste only to pause when he slaps your ass cheeks twice. 

“Hurry up sweetheart,” he taunts as you pause a third time from him slapping your ass with both hands gripping your cheeks between his fingers then kneading.

Finally undoing the last button you pull the shirt off and down his arms making him let go of your ass. At the sight of his white tank you pull it over his head faster than he expects, his arms almost tangling up in the tank to get out.

Nibbling your bottom lip you eye the wide expansion of muscles that make up his chest and lower abdomen. Every time you saw him it was like staring at a Greek marble statue, his physique God like.

Steve slips his hands back on your ass under your pants and underwear, you enjoy the feel of his hands directly on your skin. One hand pulling your cheeks apart the other slipping below and forward to play with your swollen wet heat.

“Baby you’re so wet.” He groans out, kissing up and down your neck pausing to mutter against your skin. “You want daddy’s cum don’t you?” Nibbling behind your ear, his voice searing. 

“Yeah you do.” He slips his finger up and down your slit, loving how your desire for him drips from you. “You want me to flood that sweet little pussy.”

He pushes you down on the bed, covering your body with his, slotting himself between your legs.

“Steve please,” you coo gripping his belt as his fingers delve between your swollen lips once more, gathering your juices but never entering.

“Patience,” his voice rumbles in his chest “Daddy’s gotta get you ready, sweetheart” He peppers kisses along your neck as you rock your hips against his fingers. Using his other hand he shucks your pants down and lifts your legs in the air to fill remove them. Earning a soft giggle from you that he cuts off crashing his mouth against yours. 

Holding your legs up in the air Steve leans down, his head trails to hover over your covered core, he inhales so deep you find it equally hot as embarrassing.

Steve pushes his nose into you underwear rubbing against your clit. With a deep inhale he mutters against the cloth “I wonder,” he pauses taking one hand from holding your legs up to pull your underwear to the side. He releases a deep groan at the site of your swollen soaked pussy.

“I wonder if you’ll taste different when pregnant,” he covers your core with his whole mouth, sucking. Dragging his tongue from the bottom of your slit up to your clit and closing his lips around your clit in suction only to release with a loud pop.

You drag your fingers through his hair pulling up but he grunts and pushes his face into you. Removing his hand holding your thighs up they fall to rest on his shoulders.

His hand slips between your swollen lips once more, with his index and middle finger he slowly enters your pussy.

“You’re so wet baby,” he groans against your slit, tracing his tongue along you clit in random patterns. Once his fingers are in completely he pulls his head back and pushes his palm against your clit. 

Looking at you he grins, your eyes closed with your head thrown back, fingers digging into his skull and that delicious mouth open in a perfect ‘o’ shape.

“You want to carry my baby?” You open your eyes to find his, pulling your lower lip between your teeth he groans at the sight.

“Yes,” Steve grins at your eager reply.

“And if I want more than one?’

Just as you open your mouth to speak his fingers begin to thrust into you faster and curling ever so slightly. Rubbing along that spongy spot. Your hips lift high off the bed and he chuckles, 

"Oh sweetheart,” he holds your hips down raising up on his knees but never slowing down his fingers. You’re almost a blubbering mess hands now gripping the sheets, “You’ve gotta speak up for daddy." 

When you go to speak again he rips your underwear off and increases the pressure of his palm on your clit rubbing in circular pattern. You moan out, once again thwarted from talking. You want to glare at him but the sensations he is rolling through you body climbs as distraction.

Smirking at you from between your legs he enjoys the sight of your helplessness to pleasure and doubles his pace. The graphic wet noises your swollen slit produces, music to his ears.

His other hand caresses your lower abdomen, fingers curling into your soft skin. "I can’t wait to see your stomach swell with our child.”

You cry out arching your chest upwards at the rolling pleasure of ecstasy taking your breath away as you fall off the precipice. Your heart races as Steve watches your chest rise and fall trying to catch your breath. He lowers his face letting his heat of his breath caress your mound.

“And when you’re swollen with our child I’ll fuck you here,” his finger, well lubricated from your slick, slid easily out of your slit and into your puckered back entrance. A high pitched whine pushes from your lungs, his tongue laps along your pussy lips gathering the honey you pour out for him.

It’s too much, his finger diving into your ass, tongue lapping up and down your slit pausing to suck on your clit. Before you can find your bearings from your first orgasm a second one is rocking your body. A cracked cry falls from your lips, Steve pulls his hand from both your holes in response. 

Standing up from the bed he pulls his pants and briefs off watching you twitch in after shocks. A smug grin on his face as he notches himself between your legs. Rubbing the head of his inflamed cock against your clit he revels in your soft mewls and glossy eyes.

“You still with me?” Your head luls up and down. He hooks his arms around the back of your knees planting his palms flat on the bed beside your shoulders. 

Your hands cup his face, fingers crawling up into his hair. Steve dips his hips, his cock head catching at your entrance you both groan.

“It’s time for you to take this cock sweetheart,” he cants his hips downward. Your body seizes up, his thick cock dragging along your walls in the most delicious way.

Once fully seated his lips capture yours in a kiss full of teeth and tongue. Swallowing your whimpers when his pelvis pushes against your engorged clit. With a sigh he pulls his lips from your kissing down your chin to your neck pausing at your shoulder’s dip.

“Fuck,” his voice hot against your skin. “You feel so good.”

He jerks his hips back until he’s almost left your scalding heat only to shove himself right back in. Capturing your mouth once more he swallows your scream, as your hands grip his back digging nails into taut muscles.

Thrusting in and out of you, Steve pulls a gasp out of you every time he bottoms out.

“You feel me baby?” He remains completely in you. “Right at your cervix?” Steve growls lifting his head from your neck rearing his hips back and pushing back in with such force it rocks you up the bed. Crying out his name you press your hands against the headboard.

“Nothin’ gonna stop your ripe body from taking what it needs, what it craves.”

The clapping of your skin hitting each other at his manic tempo echoes on the walls. 

“You’re so wet for daddy,” he pulls his arms from your knees, your legs bend around his back on instinct. Curling his arms under your shoulders he uses the new grip as leverage. “I’m gonna flood your tight pussy.”

“Please Daddy,” you blubber out between moans. His cock pushing on that sweet spot every thrust spiraling you towards delirium.

“That’s it sweetheart. Milk daddy’s cock.” His words are enough to pluck that final string, your heat gripping his cock almost painful through your orgasm.

The tightness and fluttering of muscles is his undoing. Chin falling to chest he groans, doing just as he promised flooding your pussy with his seed.

It’s a few moments before you come to and the first sensation is his cock remaining hard inside you. Looking up, Steve has the audacity to give a boyish smile and blush when your muscles contract around him. 

Soon he’s pistoning within you, the ache of his cock sliding along your swelling walls is borderline torturous. When you whimper out at the discomfort almost over taking the pleasure he slows down and captures your lips in a languid kiss.

“My beautiful girl taking daddy’s cock,” his words slurred against your lips. The discomfort wanes when he dips a hand down to slowly strum your engorged clit. Soft moans fall from your mouth between his kisses.

Steve grins against your lips when your walls flutter around his cock again signaling your oncoming release. “You gonna be a good girl and cum with daddy one more time?” Nodding your head touching foreheads he kisses you once more and picks up tempo.

“I want you completely filled with daddy’s cum.” His words hazy as you feel the growing tightness. “Need you to take my cum so deep and give me a baby.” You hear that.

“Yes, yes!” He sits up on bent knees pulling you into his lap. You cry at the last yes feeling him kiss your cervix opening. His hands hold you at your hips fingers digging into your soft flesh to lift you up and down his throbbing cock. Both of you over stimulated. Burying his face into the side of your head he mutters into your hair.

“Daddy’s gotta cum one more time,” he’s pulling your soaked pussy up and down his cock with ease. “Just one more sweetheart.”

You can’t help when your back bows crying out as the sweeping sensation of cumming a final time consumes you like an inferno. Steve hunches over you, pressing his forehead into your chest. His hips shove upward holding you still so he can fuck his cock up into you.

“Mine, mine,” he chants his whole body shaking, chasing his own end. With one final thrust you feel the spurts inside your drenched heat. 

He holds you to him for awhile, body spasming against yours. His smell and heat of his skin encasing you in its entirety. The grip of his arms around you tight enough to feel as though he wanted to mold you into one.

With great care he lays you flat on the bed looking you in the eyes, a softness you adore encasing his face. Placing a hand on your lower abdomen he makes soft circles. The touch soothing on your frazzled senses. 

His other hand slides past and his fingers glide along your wet lips, you whimper in protest as his fingers curl inside of you. The graphic noises of his cum leaking around his fingers is all you can hear as he starts a sluggish pace. 

“You gotta come again,” An involuntary sob pulls from your lips at his words. “Increases chances of implantation sweetheart.” he justifies while his thumb rubs circles along your clit and the pads of his fingers seek the spongy secret spot he adored. 

Tears slowly fall from your eyes at the sensations forced through your body. The double stimulation of his fingers more than your body can take. He pulls that final orgasm he needed and you pass out from sheer exhaustion.


End file.
